Unexpected
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: A murderer is finishing off the Majestics. He's already begun with Johnny and Robert and is now after Enrique. Their friends try to hide him but it's useless. An inside man is suspected and when the fat comes out, it's totally unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Finally!!! The fic you've all been waiting for! I shan't keep you from it any longer so…enjoy!xD

**Unexpected**

_**Chapter One**_

It was a lazy day. The Majestics were in their private residence in Nantes, France. It was a special home for the boys; they had bought it with their own allowance and ran it without the help of servants or butlers whatsoever. The homely cottage was a place where they could just be themselves and enjoy one another's company.

As stated earlier, it was a lazy day. Robert and Johnny were out golfing in their homemade mini-golf course. Enrique was with Oliver in the kitchen, chatting with him as the French boy made cookies, when their cellphones rang simultaneously. The blonde's was signaling a message while the greenette's was signaling a call.

"Alo?" he answered.

"OLIVER!" The speaker on the other line was heard loud and clear even if she wasn't on speaker phone.

"Ah Aline…" the youngest Majestic laughed apologetically. It was one of his sous-chefs back in his restaurant. "Is there a problem?"

"Get your marmalade-centered bagel butt over here and frickin' help! This kitchen's crazy!"

"Oh but Aline!" he pleaded. "I'm on vacation—"

"Oliver Genévive Les Desmond if you do not concede I shall personally go to Nantes and drag you back to Paris!"

"Fine, fine! I'll be there in less than 24 hours…" and he hung up.

"I didn't know your second name was Genévive…" Enrique grinned.

Oliver shrugged. "When I was born, Maman named me Oliver…then peré walked in and thought I was a girl…" he shook his head when his best friend laughed. "What was that SMS about?"

The Italian smiled. "Bianca and Rosette want me to join them on a two week food trip in Tuscany…Bi's dad is picking me up in…" he consulted his watch. "…a couple of hours. I'd better tell Rob and John I'd be leaving soon. Aren't you coming too?"

The greenette said no. "You go ahead. I could afford to spend more time…even if it means Aline killing me."

"Alright, suit yourself. Ciao Oli…"

"Au revoir."

Enrique left the kitchen and packed. The German and the Scot returned from their game just as he was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked.

"Rosette and Bianca want me to join them on their food trip," he answered. "Oh and Oliver's been called away to his restaurant…but he doesn't want to leave yet."

Robert sighed. "Be back soon you two…we're having a team meeting in a week or so…"

"I will. You guys shall still be in Nantes, right?"

"You know it."

TWO WEEKS LATER

The door slowly opened to reveal emptiness within the cottage. The silence was deafening and the darkness blinding. Enrique Giancarlo Tornatore cautiously stepped inside, having the sudden need to do so. His hand groped the wall to look for the light switch, and blanched at the sight the met him when he turned it on.

A leg was lying on the blood stained carpet.

The Italian moved from the horrible scene in a daze. His hand dove into his pocket and searched for his mobile.

"Robert?! Johnny?!" he called.

He ran into the kitchen and almost fell over an arm. This time, he swore out loud.

"ROBERT?! JOHNNY?!" he called again.

He arrived at the mini-golf course and beheld two limbless torsos mounted on twisted golf clubs. They were clad in highly familiar clothing. The blonde tried his hardest not to retch and clung to the wild hope that everything was a really sick nightmare. He fumbled with his phone, hurrying to call his best friend when he made the mistake of walking in the bathroom.

"HOLY SHIT! Oliver, OLIVER! Please pick up! HELLO?! It's me, Enrique! Come to Nantes quick! Something's really…wrong…" the line got cut as he fell to the floor in shock.

Hours later, a Puegot drove up and a car door slammed. Light footsteps grew louder as Oliver caught up with Enrique.

"Mon Dieux!" he exclaimed when he saw the boy on the floor. "Enrique, Enri! Wake up!"

The Italian tried his best to support himself when he regained consciousness. The effort was in vain as he clung to the younger boy's coat.

"Oliver…"

"I didn't understand what you—" the French boy screamed when he saw what the blonde had.

Two heads were hanging from the ceiling of the bathroom. Its faces had been hacked off and thrown elsewhere but they were still recognizable…because of the unmistakable hairstyle.

"How…?" Oliver asked weakly.

Enrique was still tugging on the greenette's coat, unable of coherent speech. The young chef glanced at him then followed his gaze.

The walls have been used as paper and their friends' blood was the ink.

_Tornatore, you're next. Les Desmond shall follow shortly_

A sound like the thud of an axe against wood sounded on the room above theirs, namely the attic. The two friends shot an upward look at ceased breathing.

Heavy footfalls followed.

"Shit, whoever did this may be still here…" Enrique whispered.

"Come, come…" Oliver yanked on his arm. "My car's outside. We can drive to Paris and stay in my house…"

The footfalls were coming down the stairs.

"For the love of God, Enrique!" the French boy pleaded quietly.

The blonde was torn between respecting the memory of Johnny and Robert and saving themselves.

Footfalls were heard in the kitchen.

"Oliver I'm scared…"

A shadow was seen passing by the living room.

"ENRIQUE LET'S GO!" the greenette cried and the pair broke off at a run out the front door, past the porch and into the car.

"STEP ON IT!" the Italian yelled and they took off, speed rising to more than 120kph.

Enrique made another mistake of looking back. What he saw would be forever etched in his memory. A cloaked being, akin to an executioner, stood on the driveway, seemingly having come to life from a screwed horror movie.

**TBC**

A/N: …I know, I know…it's sounds absurd at first, right? Events get worse toward the later chapters so watch out for the next installment! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The rating for this story went down…I realized it isn't all that great…I guess some ghost stories are just better left told…but _merdi alors_ I'm not going to waste the time I gave to this fic so ON WITH IT!!! …enjoy!xD

**Unexpected**

_**Chapter Two**_

"Give instruction to the rest of the maids to absolutely let NO ONE in," Oliver sternly told his head maid when the pair had arrived at the Les Desmond mansion.

"And also alert the chauffer to be stationed by the driveway in case we need a quick escape. A really crazy murderer is after Enrique, Marie-Sophie. Do you understand the severity of the situation?"

"_Oui, Monsieur Oliver."_

"Be on your guard."

Enrique waited nervously for someone to pick up the phone on the other end. He was in Oliver's bedroom, calling to get help.

"Hello?"

"Miguel?"

"Enrique! How may we help you?"

"Oliver and I need your help. We need to have a place to hide."

"Whatever for?"

The blonde hesitated for a moment, but soon said, "A murderer is finishing us Majestics off one by one. He or she attacked Johnny and Robert in Nantes while the both of us were gone…"

"…what are you saying?" asked the team captain of the Barthez Battalion hoarsely after a brief pause.

Unwittingly, tears started to fall. "Please Miguel, we need help. Where could we hide?"

"My house in Barcelona has an underground. My grandparents used it during the War. I hope that's enough…"

At that point, Oliver came in and asked with a gesture about Enrique's call. The latter said nothing and handed over the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Oliver. It's you. I was just telling Enrique that my house in Barcelona has an underground. Shall that be a good place for you to hide?"

"It's…it's perfect," he replied. "_Merci beaucoup._ Could…could you contact the Fernandez twins? S-so they could help."

"Sure, sure…"

Screams suddenly erupted downstairs. The playboy and the snob paled.

"Hello? Hello?" Miguel was panicking.

"Please prepare the residence soon…" Oliver said in a weakening tone and dropped the phone, terrified lavender eyes were fixed on the closed bedroom door.

The unending siren of screams mingled with running footfalls and occasional thuds of an axe.

The trembling pair huddled in a corner of the room, fearing for their lives. They were panting as their hearts raced. It seemed that Oliver's maids were being slaughtered one after the other. This murderer allowed absolutely no casualties.

And then, the house went silent.

Enrique covered Oliver's mouth as he held his own breath, so as not to make a sound. They could sense the axe-wielding being on the same floor as they were. Footfalls were heard not far away.

A shadow slowly passed under the door.

Silent tears escaped the French boy's eyes. He had just remembered that he had not locked the bedroom door.

The shadow stopped in front of it, as if contemplating whether to open it or not. Enrique sat frozen, staring at the doorknob. The gold sphere inched a smidgen to the left…then one more.

"Oh shit…"

There was the sound of a banging door somewhere down the hallway. A maid was still alive.

The shadow left quickly to pursue its prey. The blonde and the greenette exchanged glances and nodded in silent agreement.

A creak of an opening door sounded. Both boys escaped the bedroom as quiet as cats and hastened down the steps in a wary crouch. The head maid, Marie-Sophie's screams could be heard receding upstairs.

There was a dull thud and her head fell from the veranda, halting Oliver and Enrique in their tracks. Another thud sounded and the murderer came charging at them from a hallway on the ground floor, adjoining the stairs.

"AAAAH!"

The young chef grabbed his best friend's hand and they took a short cut to the driveway, running madly. To their horror, their killer was blocking the _open _door.

"RUUN!" the blonde yelled and he ran toward him as he raised his axe. With an incredible leap, he narrowly escaped the blade and tumbled out the mansion.

Oliver on the other hand also ran toward him simultaneously as when the blonde did. He stooped down, slid between the legs and was out the door too. Soon, the two friends caught sight of the waiting limo and quickly got in.

"To BarcelonAAAH!"

The chauffer's head was gone.

"Shitshitshit!" Enrique pushed against the corpse to get to the wheel. He tried to undo the dead man's seatbelt as he started the car, not an easy thing to do. Oliver leaned over and wrenched open the driver's car door to let him tumble out. He saw the murderer behind them via the rearview mirror.

"Drive, Enrique, drive!!" the boy yelled frantically.

There was a deafening screech of rubber against cement and the limo sped off to Spain.

**TBC**

A/N: _bahala kayong maghusga..._enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this HAS to go on…and even if you don't, I'll still say…enjoy!xD

**Unexpected**

_**Chapter Three**_

The sun shone brightly overhead. Wind felt cool and pleasant. The roads were empty and a drive to Barcelona seemed perfect for any ordinary road tripper. But this happy mood provided a stark contrast to the members of a small red coupe driving down the highway.

Oliver had his face buried in Enrique's shirt and was crying. The latter was hugging him for comfort, staring blankly into space and immersed in utter sorrow, as if the loss of their dearest friends only hit them at that moment. Raul was on the front seat and Julia was driving. Their faces were identically set and grim. None of them had said a word since they left Madrid.

The Fernandez twin had agreed to meet the aristocrats at the capital, where they ditched the limo and used the coupe to arrive at the Barthez Battalion's residence. During the first part of the journey, the blonde the greenette slept, having been extremely exhausted after driving from France to Spain two days straight without stopping.

"Come in, quickly," Miguel greeted them and ushered them inside.

'What about the car?" Raul asked quietly.

"You can park it in my garage if you want," answered them dirty-blonde. "But I won't deem it necessary."

"Would you want to hide already in the underground?" Claude asked Enrique and Oliver as they settled themselves (or at least tried to) in the sitting room. "It's prepared and fully provided for."

"No, no," replied the French boy. "It'd be a better idea to leave it as a place where we could escape to. For now we need to devise a plan in case HE comes."

"But the thing is," Enrique interrupted. "HE's got a knack of knowing where we are and arriving there very soon."

"Maybe because Oliver's residence is quite known and easy to find," was the retort.

"But how did HE know we were headed to Oli's house?" the blonde asked.

"All the same!" the greenette had raised his voice. "We need a plan. Does this underground lead to anywhere?"

"Yes," replied Miguel. "To a warehouse two miles south. The warehouse is situated in a private air base."

"That's perfect!" said Oliver. "So when he comes, all we have to do is vacate the house and run for two miles."

Raul snorted. "Was that sarcastic or not?"

Claude dismissed their doubts with the wave of a hand. "You won't notice that it's two miles. The underground is full of twists and turns, forks and misleading passages. Migs knows the correct way, don't worry."

"Okay…do you know anyone in that air base we could ask help from?" queried the Italian.

The Spaniard promptly nodded. "My uncle owns a jet there…"

"Then it's settled. But where shall we escape to?" said Julia.

The answer to this question was pondered upon for a moment or two before Miguel shot up from his seat to hurriedly get his laptop.

"The All Starz!" exclaimed. "We could explain what's happening and get help!"

The internet was accessed and the web cam set up. The European soon found themselves looking into the American team's training room, where none of its members were taking notice of them…until Aaron gave a loud cough which made all the bladers at the other end jump.

"Barthez Battlaion! FDynasty! The Majestics!" they greeted and crowded around the computer.

Enrique answered them with a sad smile. "The Majestics aren't complete I'm afraid…"

Before this was questioned, Judy pushed passed her team.

"Now hang on, I'll wire you guys to a wider screen so we can talk to you more properly"

After this was done, a tide of questions washed out upon the callers.

"Where's Johnny and Robert?"

"How are you?"

"Why're you all in one house?"

"Zip it!" Miguel blurted out. "Oliver and Enrique'll explain everything…"

The snob and the playboy exchanged uneasy glances as the All Starz fell silent, looking expectant.

The former took a deep breath. "We need your help," Oliver began.

"Why?" several voices asked.

"A murderer is after Enrique," the Frenchman replied with a thoughtful frown. "We assume he's killing us Majestics one by one because…" but he was unable to continue, turning pale.

Judy's expression turned grave. "Where're Johnny and Robert?" she repeated.

The greenette shook his head violently. "We need to keep Enrique away from this murderer as much as possible."

The All Starz coach let out a pained sigh and hung her head. Her team was shocked at the realization.

"You're kidding right?" asked Michael. "This is all some sick—"

"Michael!" Emily reprimanded him sharply.

Rick Anderson turned his back on the group with a soft, "Oh God…"

Ed was speechless…and was so for quite a while.

"Our training facilities would be perfect to house you guys," Judy told him them all after she recovered. "Call us when you're arriving. And if ever your murderer follows you I'm sure our security here shall be able to hold him or her off till Enrique is transferred to a safer location."

"Thank you," the Roman replied. "Thank you so much."

"And if you can please send for more help," Julia requested.

"Of course," was the reply and respective parties signed off.

An awkward silence ensued. The bladers dispersed somewhat disconcertingly, suddenly devoid of having seomthing to do. The girls decided to get dinner going.

Two days passed uneventfully.

One morning caught Claude downstairs alone, working on Miguel's laptop. The rest were upstairs. Julia, Raul, Mathilda and Aaron were in one room, trying to contact the Italian's butler.

His heart raced in his chest, remembering what happened to Oliver's maids and fearing the worst.

"Bon giorno."

"Gustav?"

"Enrique! How are you?"

The butler was on speaker phone. At the cheery greeting, Miguel was surprised.

"You haven't told him yet?"

"I didn't exactly have leisure time to tell them I'm being chased by a crazy signore who wants me dead because I WAS being chased."

"You didn't tell me WHAT?" Gustav blurted out in a most undignified manner.

The situation was explained in a matter of minutes.

The boys sensed that the old man's countenance had turned grave on the other line.

"Master Enrique, I have sworn to you father to protect you with my life…what can I do?" he said weakly.

The Giancarlo heir was trembling. "Save yourself at least…and Tita and the rest of the household at that…I don't want what happened to Oliver's maids happen to you too…"

Oliver fell silent. Miguel was itching to ask, but Gustav beat him to it.

"What happened?"

"Enrique hid in my house after we fled Nantes," the French boy replied curtly. "In the murderer's pursuit to kill him, he killed all my maids…"

The man on the other line was silent for a few minutes. "…Are…are there any requests Master Enrique?"

"I'd just like to assure you Gustav that I'll be safe under the security of friends. In the meantime…please go to Oliver's mansion and pick up his blimp. Drop it off at the private air base two miles south of Barthez Battalion residence in Barcelona."

"Would Master Oliver want any errands done at his residence?" asked Gustav.

"…one thing," requested the greenette quietly. "Please give Marie-Sophie…a decent funeral."

"Master Miguel?"

The Spaniard's head shot up. "What? Oh no…it's alright, thank you."

"As you wish. Good day, signores," and he hung up.

Miguel, Enrique and Oliver fell silent.

Claude's lilac eyes went wide. He froze in his seat and slowly turned his head toward the dark kitchen. The teen was dearly praying that his mind was playing tricks on him…but the sound was undeniable, for it was heard again.

Heavy footfalls.

Swiftly and quietly, the French native shut his laptop and crept upstairs. He knocked on the doors of the two adjoining rooms and gestured wildly at them to keep quiet. Then he energetically pointed to the direction of downstairs.

Enrique's paled.

Miguel beckoned the group to huddle.

"Where is HE?" he asked quietly.

"Somewhere around the kitchen…" Claude replied.

"Alright…here's what we do…"

--

Two pairs of emerald eyes were wide and fearful. They tried their best to see in the eerie darkness but could not.

Raul and Julia had swiftly crept in the bathroom on the ground floor while the murderer lurked about the kitchen. The twins crouched by the toilet bowl, waiting for Miguel's signal to create a diversion. He had let them borrow the team's headgear.

Claude led the way to the trapdoor leading to the underground. Unfortunately it on all fours crawled to the door and lifted it. He quietly tumbled in and lent a hand in bringing the rest in, Enrique first, the Oliver and Mathilda, then Aaron and Claude. He supported the trapdoor and carefully spoke into the mouthpiece of the headphones he was wearing.

"Julie? Raul? …now."

Instantaneously, there was a crash and ascream.

Raul fearfully opened his eyes to see his sister blocking the killer's axe with her metal arm plat that doubled as a shooter. It looked like she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Raul run!"

The redhead obeyed and got to his feet. He ducked under the murderer's raised arm and grabbed Julia before racing to the open trapdoor.

It slammed shut after them just as an axe blade cut through its wooden surface.

"Shit." Miguel said plainly. "Come on!" he called and the party broke off at a run with the Barthez Battalion's team captain guiding them through the twists and turns of the underground.

They had gotten about ten minutes' headstart before a tremendous crash of splintering wood was heard. The murderer was in hot pursuit.

"RUN!!" yelled Aaron and Claude, who were bringing up the rear.

…as if they weren't running like mad already.

**TBC**

A/N: sorry for typos…I'm having an overdose of reruns…o.O …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	4. Chapter 5

A/N: Long time no update...I've been looking for something see...

**Unexpected**

_**Chapter Five**_

Everyone had been awaiting the arrival of the European boys to the All Starz Research facility at New York.

The Blitzkrieg looked grave, the White Tigers looked anxious. BEGA was plainly relieved to see them alive. The GRev team was a mixture of relief, anxiety and gravity.

"We called back up," Judy informed the newcomers quietly. "For now you all shall be staying in the more secure lodgings within the building nearest a quick exit. We've set up security to detect any intruders entering the premises...wait," she did a quick head count and frowned. "Where's Aaron?"

Miguel looked away and was unable to answer.

"Dead?" Brooklyn asked bluntly.

"By now I suppose..." came the quiet reply.

A look of horror etched itself on all the faces of the inhabitants of the room.

"What?" Lee said incredulously. The other teams had been deprived of detail.

"How did this whole thing start anyway?" Tala asked.

The large group made themselves comfortable where they were and prepared to listen to get things straight.

"Weren't you already told?" Enrique asked in a mildly stern tone.

The bladers shook their heads. The Europeans looked at Judy but the blonde woman refused to meet their gaze.

"We were only told that Enrique and Oliver were being chased by a murderous madman," Max quipped. "We were all called to America to help."

"In all honesty, we just arrived a couple of hours before you did," Rei added with a sad smile.

"What's going on?" asked Mystel.

Enrique gave a weary sigh and looked at his best friend before re-launching the incident they'd rather forget.

"I came back to the team's private residence in Nantes after leaving Johnny and Robert behind for a two week vacation. We were going to have a meeting."

"I wasn't able to return with him because I had too much to do at the restaurant," Oliver added.

With painstaking resolve, the pair summarized what they saw...the bodies, the blood, the eerie message and the chase.

Tyson and Kai cried out in shock. The others gasped or recoiled, having sudden mental images.

"Are you serious?" Daichi exclaimed.

"We escaped to Oliver's mansion in Paris...where the murderer killed all in search of us. Then he chased us to Barcelona," continued the Italian.

"We stayed there with the Fernandez twins and Barthez for a good few days," said the greenette in turn. "When the murderder finally managed to get at us, we escaped through an underground leading to a private airbase located two miles south and owned by Miguel's uncle."

"When we got there though," Enrique said. "Everyone was already dead and the jet we were supposed to take was sabotaged and we said Miguel's uncle body suspended from it..."

The periwinkle blue eyes of the Spaniard in question hardened.

"We used Oliver's blimp to fly to Greece. In the course of getting away, Aaron got unlucky..."

Their audience had their jaws dropped, including Judy's and her team's, having been excluded from the knowledge.

"What?" Rick exclaimed. "WE didn't know THAT happened!"

"Now you do..." Julia said darkly.

"It means Enrique's murderer mean business." Kai said in a stern tone, catching everyone attention. "He's serious in his intent. Our first priority id hiding Enri. Second is tracking this lunatic down, knowing his identity and killing him."

"This facility may be quite unsafe because it's known," Bryan added.

"I assure you," repeated Judy. "Our security is well trained..."

"I wouldn't want to count on that if I were you," Raul said in an undertone.

"Kai's right," said Garland. "Besides, we need the right equipment for these kinds of stuff."

"Voltaire had the perfect place for an operation like this set up in Manhattan," the two-toned Russian bluenette continued. "I guarantee you not a living soul but us and him know about the place. It's quite hard to detect too. He had used the same architectural tactic on it as in the Abbey."

"America's a great place to hide in..." remarked Michael with a smile.

"We'll need the place when we do, Kai," said Emily. "For now we're lodging you here so a lot of people can keep a good eye on Enrique."

"Right," said the normally cheerful Max quite hardly. "Back up is settled. Does anyone still have appetites?"

--

A thin beam of light poured in the room where the GRev team was staying. The door was slightly ajar. The gap grew wider as a certain blonde crept in and sat beside a bluenette by the edge of the latter's bed.

"You've been upset," Enrique said quietly, trying not to wake Tyson and Kenny beside them, nor Rei, Max or Daichi on the other bed across the room.

"I'm sorry if I have been..." Kai answered in the same pitch.

True, the Russian had been uncharacteristically quiet all throughout dinner. In fact, he didn't eat at all. His actions had not looked like normal brooding...but a sort of dejected, depressed, thoughtfulness.

"We're all upset..." said the blonde.

The older teen didn't reply. Instead he shifted to a lying position, stomach down and face buried in his pillow. An utterance of 'Oh God...' was heard though muffled.

Summer blue eyes softened and lowered their gaze to the floor. The momentary silence of the room was broken by a loud, snotty sniff.

Tyson sat up and slowly turned his head to look at Kai, eyes wide.

"Kai?" he asked cautiously. "Oh Kami-sama!" he soon exclaimed mildly as the latter suddenly sought comfort in his arms and broke down on his shoulder.

The dragon-boy found himself awkwardly comforting a wounded phoenix, who's odd way of crying was rhythmic, shuddering breaths.

Other inhabitants in the room were also stirred from their sleep.

"Kai?" the rest of the team made concerned moves toward their former captain.

"It's all right, Kai..." Tyson said brokenly, patting his back. He tried to lighten the mood by adding a merry tune to the words 'it's okay...it's okay' but apparently it didn't work. The Jap stopped and admitted quietly,

"I can't believe it either."

Kai's shuddering sobs redoubled, sounding more and more like a normal person's cries.

"Tyson don't start," Enrique warned and hugged the addressed tightly, along with the one he was hugging. It looked like the ever-determined World Champ was on the verge of giving up.

Amber eyes of a certain neko-jin softened as he, Max, Daichi and Kenny went over to their bed. "Oh guys..." sighed the former and the small group dissolved into a puddle of weepy, uneasy comfort.

"Enri?" a quiet voice called by the doorway. "What's going o—" Oliver stopped short at the sight of the scene and the river of sadness he had thought already dried up bubbled to life.

Soon, friends were pouring in the small room.

The Blitzkrieg came in first. Tala had been halted in his steps upon seeing the rarity of his best friend showing more of human emotion. He felt an odd jerk within his chest and turned to bury his head in the crook of Bryan's neck, who was standing next to him, and let out some pent up frustrations. Ian and Spencer exchanged mournful, wistful glances before offering each other solace, feeling as though they have been suddenly robbed of something essential and good.

The White Tigers and the All Starz came together next. On their entrance, Rei and Max detached themselves from Kai and Tyson to seek comfort in their respective teams. Not long after, the rest too were crying on the bed and floor.

Then BEGA entered, to see what was going on. Crusher and Mingming broke down first, as if just been hit by the death of dear friends. Garland sank next to Tala, quite hopeless and was hugged fiercely by an anxious Brooklyn.

The Barthez Battalion and the FDynasty completed the party, coming in last. Their faces bore the marks of previous tear stains, which were made fresh again as they joined this special wake in honor of two most esteemed members of their beyblading family.

The night was spent in the company of sorrow.

Three in the morning caught the colorful teens in a state of absence. Each person was not uttering a sound, lost in their own world. The aftermath of tears could still be heard in occasional sniffs. The building was ironically peaceful...

...until screams erupted upstairs.

Red lights went up and the atmosphere was thick with the wail of alarms. The bedroom door was already open, all they had to do was rush outside...but something beat them to the hallway.

The head of a beautiful blonde lady rolled down ahead of them. Everyone was stupefied, especially Judy's team who had forgotten to breath.

Max emitted a loud cry and was engulfed in a tangle of comforting arms. Emily decided to take control of the situation.

"Let's go," she said shakily. "Please let's LEAVE!"

"There are vehicles outside which should take us to Manhattan," Kai informed. "...our only way to get out is to go up."

Like a class of toddlers crying because their school burned down and their favorite teacher went up in flames, they filed quickly and silently out the bedroom and carefully made their way upstairs, taking great pains to shield Oliver and Enrique from view.

The door opened and a stack of mangled bodies tumbled through. It was closed hurriedly and the All Starz shepherded their friends out through a different, less known route.

The halls were empty...and that was a really bad sign.

"W-what happened?" Max asked, inquiring about the obvious lack of people.

"He's done it..." Enrique said darkly. "He's killed off everyone just like how he dealt with the others..."

Their escape was quick and uneventful. The group was to be split by teams and taken to waiting vehicles strategically parked on different locations around the Research and Training Facility, so as not to be noticed.

Max and the All Starz were the last to leave the building. Their van had driven up to the exit, to ease pick up, when a gasp escaped Emily.

She had been caught running up the stairs by a black-hooded man with an immense axe.

"Oh fuck..." muttered Rick and his shorter blonde team mate looked just about ready to faint.

"Let's go..." he moaned. The Americans turned to run for their own safety, but not without a promise...

"Hang on, 'Millie!" Michael called out. "We'll return for you..."

He saw the carrot-topped girl nod fearfully before disappearing with a resounding scream.

--

Five vans stopped at a gas station a few hours later. The Hiwatari heir took it upon himself to do a headcount,

"Where's Emily?" he asked sharply, frowning at her team mates.

"He took her..." Ed said weakly.

"You're joking right?" Mariah asked desperately. No one answered.

**TBC**

A/N: I'll have y'all know that I wasn't able to find what I was looking for, please bare the inconvenience...and tell me what you think of this chapter. ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	5. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm in for a busy two weeks...enjoy!xD

**Unexpected**

_**Chapter Six**_

Enrique nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he and Tyson waited for the minute to come so they could leave the small eatery.

It was five to high noon. The angry rays of the sun made it difficult to see anything.

The Blitzkrieg thought it was best to make the entire group enter the inconspicuous building by twos on different periods of the day to lessen attention. The Russians already went in during the better part of the morning preparing lodgings, weapons and tracking equipment. Enrique and Oliver were to follow separately, escorted by Tyson and Kenny. BEGA and the remainder of the Japanese team were next after lunch. The European teams and the Americans covered the afternoon whilst the White Tigers were to enter last at night.

The final tick of the seconds-hand sounded like a church bell gonging in the pit of the blonde's stomach. He edged over to the bluenette and indicated their departure as he looked at him. The other stood up in reply and the pair hurriedly crossed the street to the building's entrance where Kai was standing. Out of the corner of his eye, Enrique noted Oliver and Kenny's apprehensive glances from a dress shop across the street, knowing they would be next.

With the Hiwatari heir leading the way, he and Tyson passed through an innocent looking door in the wall and descended countless flight of stairs. Next, they wound their way through various passages reminiscent of Miguel's Underground. Then they entered a poorly lighted stone corridor with arched glass windows lining the ground, revealing a vast store room that looked like a cross between a sophisticated laboratory, a hospital, a morgue and an artillery storage room.

A camouflaged block of stone on the floor served as its entrance by stomping on it twice. The trio rode it like they would an elevator and as soon as they alighted, it rose to serve as a stone once more.

"How's the search going?" Kai asked Tala and Bryan, who were in charge of tracking the murderer down.

"Badly," the tangy redhead replied. "We've got nothing about him..."

"He may be new...Or is under the cover of another identity," his lilac haired companion added.

"I could hack into our security cameras back in Nantes and access the footage from a few weeks ago if that would help." Enrique volunteered.

Kai considered him for a moment. "Go ahead," he smiled slightly. "I'll just take Tyson to where Ian and Spencer are so he could get to know the place...except for the kitchen." The Japanese boy frowned but ignored him. "We'll just orient you all on self defense once everyone's in..." and with that, they left.

Tala shrugged and offered Enrique the computer. "Go crazy."

--

One of them sighed and looked about, idly watching the fire continue engulfing the remains of the All Starz Research and Training Facility, despite the firemen's attempts to put it out.

No suspicion was cast. The bodies had already been duly disposed of, prisoners (if there were any) had been taken elsewhere.

He lay his axe aside and picked up the head of a beautiful blonde woman on the floor. The late Judy Tate still maintained a peaceful mein.

"Nathan! What are you doing?!" a voice barked.

The one called Nathan turned to throw a sarcastic look at his fellow, who had come running down the hallway, axe precariously hanging from his back like a golf bag.

"Look Ralf," he showed the elder Judy's head. "Don't you remember? I regret killing her now..."

Ralf raised an eyebrow. His expression was unseen beneath his deep hood.

"Sometimes I wonder what's in it for us..." Nathan continued, placing the head back where he found it. "...besides the fun of it of course..."

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, don't you see?" Ralf put an arm around the younger teen's shoulders as they walked out the vicinity. "This is a new challenge we're undertaking! Who knew Enrique could be so hard to kill? Who knew Miguel, Michael and the others had chock-full of resources? Who knew Kai could cry? This is a whole new side of them we're seeing...and could've never been achieved through mere friendly ties and correspondence. This business shall get into our heads and soon we shall have no regrets..."

"There are too many people involved." Nathan said darkly.

"We shall deal with them soon," was the reply. "Besides, they already took it upon themselves to hide Enrique. We needn't slaughter anyone else...and speaking of which, do you know where they are hiding next?"

The younger murderer frowned. "I've been having a hard time trying to find out. Those Russians are tough cookies to crack. Jenny-darling has been out of reach."

Ralf smiled. "Ah yes...the ever beautiful Jenny. He won't be out of reach for long."

"He has been a great help hasn't he?"

"It's a pity he'll have to die..."

"Like Aaron and Emily?" Nathan smiled.

"Like Aaron and Emily..."

--

"Rewind to the day I left..." Enrique told Tala and the latter obeyed. Bryan had wired the redhead's computer to a larger one with a wide screen. The three were working on analyzing the footage they got.

"There they are..." The fur fanatic pointed out Johnny, Robert and Oliver having not altered what they were doing since the hour their blonde team mate left.

"Nothing looks suspicious to me," Brooklyn said in a mild tone. He and Garland finally arrived at the building, completing the BEGA team and Daichi. They served as an observant audience as the group waited for the Barthez Battalion and FDynasty to come in next.

Enrique frowned. "Fast forward a bit..." Tala did so and paused the tape as soon as it showed Oliver leaving for Paris. "Strange...he left Nantes after a full day when he told his sous-chef he'd be there earlier. I'm surprised she didn't kill him...and look, he went out the back door. There's nothing there but a hedge."

The said French boy was in the back rooms along with Kenny, Kai, Tyson, Ian and Spencer and couldn't join the party.

Tala and Bryan exchanged looks.

"Maybe you could hold on that thought," the former suggested. "We could ask him about it later. Right now let's see what Johnny and Robert were doing prior to their murder..." and he resumed the tape.

Three days passed uneventfully, until the camera stationed in one of the bedrooms caught the Scot and German packing.

"They left?" the Italian said, surprised. "They didn't tell us they were leaving!" And the group watched their car drive off.

The house was left untouched for another three days. Then, quite suddenly, the feed was lost.

Everyone cried out in shock, having been jolted out of suspense. The Europeans were arriving and saw the spectacle just in time. By twos, the audience grew.

The camera went up again and the first thing it featured was a severed leg. Other cameras that were stationed in different parts of the house showed their own share of dismembered body parts. The bathroom and the mini-golf course held the most grotesque scenes, and unfortunately, the footage was colored and the resolution was quite clear.

The friends had been warned of the condition which the two Majestics had been killed by but nothing they imagined prepared them for the real thing. A vast assortment of sounds generally expressing fear, disgust and anguish issued from the lot.

"Look at the mirror!" exclaimed Ming-ming. "It's the murderer's message!"

"The bodies on the golf clubs..." added Crusher, shaking with emotion. "The clothes...I don't believe it, it's really them."

By that time, Kai and the others have come up from the back rooms and were staring mouth agape at the video they were witnessing.

"Th-their heads," Tyson said in a croaky voice. "Where are their faces?"

Bryan checked the various rooms and places of the residence and found none. "He must've trashed them..."

Hours later, Enrique was seen entering the house cautiously, panicking and placing an urgent call on his mobile phone before passing out by the bathroom. After another few hours, Oliver was seen backing up on the driveway and rushing in the house to where his best friend was and waking him up.

Simultaneously, the camera stationed in the attic caught a shadow seemingly molding into a hooded being with an axe. The camera stationed in the kitchen, in turn, suddenly lost feed.

"Impossible..." Oliver expressed in a whisper.

"Why?" Garland asked.

"These cameras are hidden," said the French boy. "Robert made sure of that. Only the four of us know their locations. Nobody can hack into our system either, unless it's us. Our codes are hard to break..."

"Even Johnny's younger brother James can't crack them," Enrique added. "And HE's an expert hacker."

"James...James McGreggor?" Spencer asked with some amusement. "He's famous in Russia...works for a number of firms that need his services. Doesn't he have a contract with your father's agent company, Kai?"

The bluenette nodded. "He never fancied doing any strenuous work himself." He returned to the playboy and the snob. "Does anyone else besides the four of you enter the house? A servant perhaps?"

"Absolutely no one..." Enrique answered. "They don't even know we've got a private residence..."

Tala turned to Miguel. "Do you have security cameras?"

The Spaniard shook his head. "The underground and the Air Base have, though." These too were accessed. Soon the audience, now including newly arrived All Starz, were witnessing the Europeans' epic escape from the Barcelona house.

"There, see..." Claude pointed to an axe-wielding figure on the screen. "The murderer was behind us."

The next few half-hours featured them running before Miguel made that cellphone call to his uncle, requesting for the jet, followed by Enrique's call for Oliver's blimp as a back up. Within around twenty minutes after that, the murderer behind the running bladers disappeared unnoticed...then chaos erupted in the Air Base. Workers were already being slaughtered one by one. The jet Miguel had asked for was pushed in front of one of the warehouses and a body was seen thrown at it to hang.

"Impossible..." was on the lips of many viewers.

"Michael, Max, could you access the footage from you facility?" Tala asked.

This was done and when the footage was showing the brutal massacre of the workers and staff, everyone paid closer attention...and gasped.

"I knew it..." Kai hissed.

"There are two of them?!"

**TBC**

A/N: These chapters are so horrendously long! Hope you liked them though...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	6. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the support for this story! I'm certainly receiving more than when I did in **The Dog Convention**, not that I'm bitter.xP ...enjoy!xD

**Unexpected**

_**Chapter Seven**_

"See here, look at the axes their using..." Tala pointed it out to Kai beside him.

The two were once more at work with video footage, hopeful that they would be able to find a lead in their search.

So far, two days had passed by peacefully.

"Cruel..." the bluenette remarked. "What are they thinking?! ...fashioning their axes after Johnny's and Robert's shooters."

"Maybe as a tribute to their most prized victims."

"It's uncalled for!"

Somewhere past the back rooms where the bladers slept in, the White Tigers were preparing for the first meeting of self-defense. A curious-looking target shooting practice room was lined with mats and pillows for the purpose.

"I feel sick, Rei..." Lee told his best friend.

"What's up?" the Chinese teen asked.

"No matter how much Kai and the Blitzkrieg say that the place is impossible to find, I still have the creeping feeling that...something will still go wrong." he replied.

"That's why we're training ourselves." Michael and his team came in the room bringing somewhat better spirits.

"And don't worry, 'kay?" Max added. "We can trust those guys...I mean they seem cold outside but they really care..."

A pregnant silence fell among the teens as they recalled the events just barely three days ago.

"Call the rest, will you?" Rick requested.

Mariah nodded. "Yeah. Let's begin."

--

The self defense classes were a success. By the first week, everyone was knowledgeable to some degree.

"This is unbelievable..." Enrique smiled at Oliver nervously as the pair prepared dinner one night.

The group had assigned doubles to leave the premises every three days to gather supplies and groceries.

"I know," the greenette replied. "I feel it's almost a crime to relax but can't help it. I'm glad nothing's happening..."

The Italian nodded. "Me too...I can't keep running from this murderer forever, though. The only time I'll really cut back is when he's head. Tracking him isn't going too well..."

"It's still nice to know you've got friends who are genuinely concerned for our welfare," Oliver smiled sadly.

After dinner, the Russians gathered the group and brought them to the target-shooting practice room, which had been emptied of the self-defense materials. Those had been moved to the next room that was equally big and spacious.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked, as no one knew of any change of plans.

"We decided to take your defense a notch higher..." Tala replied.

Ian and Spencer opened a door in the wall that led to a weaponry room. In the center was a table sporting a number of hand guns on it.

"Could you pass them out, guys?" the redhead requested and his team mates obliged.

The firearms were received without explanation or protest. They felt like soldiers, fresh from their safe, comfortable camps and headed headlong into the dangerous, glorious and unknown.

"For the next few weeks...if time would allow...we'd be learning how to cock a gun, shoot and refill in the shortest possible amount of time." Kai said and took out his own gun, loaded it before swiftly wheeling about and shooting a target, point-blank. "...along with self defense classes of course..."

"All of these are plainly 'just in case' right?" Rei asked, turning his gun over his hands. "Or is this a subtle way of telling us this isn't a safe place anymore?"

Bryan frowned. "Get real. We're teaching you how to use a gun because it's practical. Besides, this is a serious adversary we're dealing with and all of the possibilities should be considered. In case those idiots come barging in and kill us all, we thought it's be more sensible to shoot at them than run away."

"Take care of those guns...they're yours and only yours," said Tala. "Always keep them full but don't make any stupid mistakes like shooting down your pants."

Belts to contain the weapons were also passed around and duly fitted.

Enrique smiled, gratitude radiating off him in large, contagious waves. "Thanks...all of you."

--

The shooting classes because a success too. An afternoon caught some of the boys practicing, Enrique included.

Miguel came and knocked frantically on the blonde's cubicle door. The latter stopped, refilled his gun before taking off his protecting headgear and stepping out.

"_Si_?"

"Kai and Tala!" the Spaniard said excitedly. "They've got a lead!"

"Really?" he asked incredulously and began knocking on the doors of Mystel, Rei, Rick Max, Raul, Claude, Brooklyn, Lee and Kenny, gesturing at them to come out. "We've got a lead!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and trooped to the tracking lab where the said Russians were.

"What have you got?" one of them asked cheerily.

"No faces yet," said Tala. "But we've got names."

"Those two call themselves Nathan and Ralf..." Kai told the group. "We got this information from a blog of one of their victims who escaped, don't ask me how. Their hideouts...if you may call it that...are unknown, but they have a notorious record."

"Nathan and Ralf are known...or not quite known...for murdering rich teenagers, such as the Majestics, by butchering them and leaving the crime scene for the entire world to discover."

"Do they have a motive?" Julia asked.

Tala shook his head. "They kill for kicks..."

"How long have they been at this business?" Mathilda queried.

"According to what we've got," Kai consulted research. "No more than five years. But the number of victims is...staggeringly high."

"What's more," Ian piped up. "We found this article." He held up a printed document for everyone to see. "It's a newspaper article. The Abbey...our Abbey was bought four months after Boris' first arrest by an unknown buyer. But damn, the price paid was high. According to the blog, the place was used by Nathan and Ralf to conduct experiments on choice prisoners they didn't decide to just kill on the spot...akin to what Boris used to do, but worse."

"The owner of the blog claimed to witness her sister, who was imprisoned along with her, become genetically modified to scream non-stop. She screamed herself to death. It was all for the murderers amusement."

"If...if they're in the Abbey," Kevin said. "Then why haven't they been found?"

"Nathan and Ralf abandoned the place and killed anyone alive there when this blogger escaped," Kai informed them. "Unfortunately, her online journal was discontinued and erased from the internet database when the murderers killed all her relatives for exposing them. We went through a lot of system files to restore the content of this thing."

"Where are the killers now?" asked Garland.

"They could be anywhere..." replied Tala.

Oliver paled.

--

"Jenny! Finally! It's nice to see you...how long has it been? More than more than a week?" Nathan asked cheerfully as the said person walked in.

"We got impatient...then worried," Ralf added, crossing his arms.

"I had a hard time determining location," was Jenny's excuse. "But they're hiding in Manhattan, somewhere underground a building. I'll tell you the address later, but for now just so you know, they've armed themselves with guns."

"Oh?" The elder murderer's elegant brow was arched. "What other security have they devised?"

The youngest of the three sat down and made himself comfortable before explicitly warning the two hooded men of the Blitzkrieg Boys' technology and how they tracked them down.

Nathan cursed richly in his own language. "So they know the basics...brats."

"Nathan calm down," Ralf said soothingly. "We underestimated their abilities. They're proving to be amazingly stubborn..."

"You two have to act fast," said Jenny. "...before they've gotten time to plan Plan B."

A bony, slender hand emerged from the folds of the musty cloak and petted the young boy on his fluffy head. "You've been very good, Jenny, my pet...unlike our last...insolent girl, remember Nathan?"

"She deserved to see her sister die in screams."

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry for any typos! I hope this chap has been understandable! ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	7. Chapter 8

**Unexpected**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Oliver woke up extremely tired the next morning. A feeling deep in his gut was screaming something wasn't right.

The young chef sat up groggily and looked about. The long hallway of a bedroom, 'the rooms' as they would call it, was coming to life along with the new day. For the record, most of the bladers, Tyson and Daichi included, were still asleep. The Russians were up and out. Enrique was conversing with a freshly risen Miguel. Mathilda was having a lazy pillow fight with the Fernandez twins. BEGA was currently lording over the bathroom in one end of the room and the White Tigers were sitting huddled on one bed, speaking in low tones and in their native language, a matter of urgency.

"Ei, Oli..." Claude had just woken up and propped himself on his elbows. "_Ça va bien?_"

"...ah..._oui. Je suis tres bien, merci. Pourquoi?_"

The younger French native shook his head. "Nothing. You look sick..."

The greenette smiled bitterly. "I'm really fine."

For some reason, Claude sighed and lay back in his pillows. "Lucky you...I feel this day is darn lethargic..."

"Like something isn't right?" Miguel asked as he and Enrique went over to the pair.

His second best mate shook his head again. "More like something's different."

The two remaining Majestics exchanged anxious looks before the quartet left 'the rooms' to go to the dining chamber past the target shooting practice room and the self-defense room. Breakfast was served by the Blitzkrieg.

After waiting for everyone to wake up, the whole group had an unforgettable meal...the first meal they truly enjoyed since the start of the whole horrible affair. It was a period of solace and uneasy peace, where everyone relished the friendship they shared, the company...where they talked about something other than beyblade and competition. Even the coldest and hardest let their masks drop for a moment to have fun with the rest. All of them refused to let the meal end and regretted the fact that it had to.

As the morning progressed, the group was caught split up and in different rooms of the hidden underground. Tala and Kai were nearest the exit of the building, doing research in the tracking lab when it happened...

The sound of electronic machinery hummed to life as the stone indicating the entrance descended as if to let someone in.

Both Russians froze once they heard the movement and exchanged quick, fearful glances. Swiftly and silently, they abandoned the tracking lab, taking with them their research before entering 'the rooms'.

With a gesture, the pair rounded up its inhabitants and instructed them to stay quiet, load their guns and vacate with them. The growing number went to the target shooting practice room, the self-defense room, the kitchen and the dining chamber, doing the same thing before Kai did a quick head count and led them through an iron door.

Once everyone was inside, he locked it securely behind them. It was pitch black.

"They're here..." Tala informed them quietly and calmly.

"That's impossible..." Bryan said in a low hiss. "Absolutely no one could've found this place out unless a leak was given!"

"What're we going to do?" Michael asked.

"The White Tigers and I've got a plan," said Rei. "Let's take Enrique to the White Tiger Hills..."

"What?" Mystel exclaimed. "And get your fellow villagers killed?"

"We've already explained the situation to our elders beforehand," Lee said. "The villagers are willing to help and they've already evacuated the place for our use."

"All we have to do is to get there," added Mariah.

"Use?" Raul asked. "Use for what?"

"You're going to try and kill the murderers?" Tyson guessed.

Daichi looked at him, or rather turned to the direction of his voice. "Not a bad idea...crazy, yes but bad no..."

"Think about it!" the neko-jin exclaimed. "We could plan everything out on the trip."

Ming-ming suddenly gasped. "They might be listening outside this door!"

Spencer waved the thought away. "This door is sound proof, but you have a point. Let's go."

Kai nodded in the darkness. "Follow me..."

--

"Here's the layout of the village," Rei began and pulled out a sheet of paper then began drawing on it.

The White Tigers, All Starz, GRev team, Bliztkrieg, Barthez, BEGA, FDynasty and the remaining Majestics reserved the entire first class of a jumbo airbus bound for China to themselves. In the privacy of the compartment, they drafted their plan to kill the murderers.

"For example, this sheet is the entire lot of the White Tiger Hills..." continued the neko-jin. "To the left of the paper, there's a cliff...right of the cliff is a grass plain and north of the plain is a waterfall." He drew the places he mentioned.

"South of the waterfall and right of the grass plain is the isolated part of the village, where my team and I stay. This part consists of four houses located north, south, east and west...hence we call them such. The rest of the village is further to the right, marked by a couple of trees. The homes are arranged diagonally." He drew ten houses (or circles) in a column with five neat diagonal rows.

"First row...located nearest the White Tiger temple where Master Tao stays—"

"...along with the rest of the old guys in Tralala Land," Mystel smirked.

"...er, yeah." Rei continued and drew the said temple on the upper-right hand corner of the page. "First row houses shall be named A, B, C from left to right with C at the edge of the village. The second row contains houses D and F, similar with first row. The third row contains houses G and H. The fourth row has houses I and K. The fifth row has house J which you may consider to be in line with the East and North house because of the gap among the trees. There!" The Chinese teen finished his drawing with the flamboyant flick of his wrist and cocked his head to the side to admire the beauty of his efforts. "Is the layout clear?"

The group collectively mumbled their assent.

"Good...now here's the plan," Rei said cheerily. "Please remember where you're stationed and who you partner is...well, if you have one. Anyway, here goes."

He took a deep breath. "Daichi and Max shall be stationed in House A. Garland and Tyson will be in House B, Kai and Oliver in House C. Mariah and Julia in House D, Raul and Tala in House F. Ed in House G, Michael and Lee in House H. Mathilda and Claude in House I, Brooklyn in House K, Ming-ming and Kenny in House J, Spencer in the East House, Crusher and I in the North, Kevin and Gary in the South House and Bryan in the West. Ian shall be behind the waterfall with extra ammo in case we run out of them and Mystel shall be stationed on the cliff."

At the mentioning of where he was to hide, the Egyptian beamed.

"Miguel and Enrique shall be stationed in the White Tiger temple. Here's how we'll kill the murderers..."

Rei paused for a moment, allowing everyone to absorb the information before continuing.

"We'll start with House C because it mark the entrance to our village. Kai shall distract the murderer with Oliver—"

"What?" protested the Frenchman. "Why me?"

Gary smiled sheepishly. "You're easy to mistake for Enrique..."

The former acted mock hurt. "Excuse me?" he said as everyone laughed. "I'm not THAT facially challenged!"

His best friend stood up, acting tough yet smiling. "Say that in my face again, Les Desmond?"

"All right..." Tala cut in. "Chill..."

"Anyway," Rei continued. "Once the murderer is on your trail, run to House B and try shooting from there. If you can't get a hit...then split. Kai and Oliver shall run to House A again and try shooting from there. Garland and Tyson run to House D to serve as another distraction. Mariah and Julie shall go to House F and also try shooting from there."

"When that happens, people stationed in Houses A to D will immediately evacutate to the North House. Since there are two murderers, the entire running, distracting and shooting kaboodle will also be done with the row of House H. Michael and Lee will shoot while running to House G. Lee immediately goes to House K while Ed and Michael go to House I. Run around, confuse them...shoot, then Ed, Mattie and Michael shall go to the East House while Claude, Brooklyn and Lee try and kill the murderer in House K."

"By that time, Raul and Tala should be in the North House. If STILL nothing happens, or none of the murderers get killed, inhabitants in House K shall go to House J and try to bring him down. If that fails, the five shall proceed to the South House. After this, people in the East House will go to the North, then the South, then the West. We all attack by the waterfall and Mystel attacks from above. In this way, we've lured the murderers deep in the village and far from the White Tiger temple where Enrique and Miguel are. Have you gotten me so far?"

There was a momentary pause where everyone nodded.

"In case this plan fails..." resumed the Chinese teen. "...how? I don't know...or in case the murderers just don't die...everyone must head to either the cliff or the waterfall. 'Stel knows a trapdoor in the cliff which would lead to the White Tiger temple; a similar path could be found behind the waterfall. Both can be duly shut so that the murderers are unable to follow. We meet up in the temple and escape in the direction opposite our adversary."

The group reclined in their seats. There were mutters of 'brilliant!', 'perfect!' and 'excellent plan!' which could be interpreted as either sarcastic or genuine.

"We'll be doing this in one night and rehearsal can't be afforded." Lee warned them.

"Suits us," said Kai. "The plan isn't bad at all...I like it."

Rei looked slightly embarrassed. "Thanks..."

Tyson got fired up. "I'm feeling pretty excited!"

The rest didn't hesitate to express related feelings.

"We're really getting them this time, aren't we?" Rick smirked. "What's an axe against a gun?"

There was a collective laugh but then at that point, the stewardess came in carrying drinks and Rei's plans were hastily hidden.

"I propose a toast!" Enrique said, raising his drink once the lady left. "To Johnny, Robert, Emily, Aaron and Miss Judy!"

"To Johnny, Robert, Emily, Aaron and Miss Judy!" was the chorused reply. "This is for you!"

And each blader emptied their glasses in one gulp.

**TBC**

A/N: Forgive typos! ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	8. Chapter 9

A/N: Yey! First update of the year...not that it's a very remarkable one because I DO need to finish this story soon ...enjoy!xD

Apologizing in advance for the slight confusion this chapter may bring. I'll remind y'all about the village diagram once I've got it posted on my deviantArt account.

Oh yeah! Another thing, this chapter is also this story's defining moment! You'll see why as you read...

**Unexpected**

_**Chapter Nine**_

The night was annoyingly peaceful.

Crickets hidden amongst the plants and other growths were deafening. Kai in House C suddenly wondered whether the murderers bothered to follow them or would just let them rot in China. Daichi in House A suddenly felt sick, sincerely regretting the fact he ate more noodles back in Beijing than needed.

The evening's progression was marked by the decrease of sighs and shrieks from nocturnal woodland creatures. Soon enough, the only sounds that were heard were anxious breathing and occasional creaks of the floor boards in the houses.

Birds suddenly took off in a panicked flight. Miguel in the White Tiger temple felt Enrique stiffen beside him and he quietly cocked his gun, praying that the night would go smoothly as planned instead of the other way around.

The sound of a twig snapping resounded clearly in the air. In a flash, Kai grabbed Oliver's hand and escaped out the back of House C before bolting to House B.

"Shit! Shit!" Garland said breathlessly. "They're moving fast!"

From where the four were, they could see the second murderer terrorizing House I. More than five people where already shooting at him, but he didn't seem to get hit.

"You two," Kai said hurriedly. "Take Oliver and go to House A. If something bad happens, run to the North House." With that, he ran to house D, making the murderer change his course. He caught Julia and Mariah trying to shoot at different killers.

"Something's gone wrong..." whispered the bluenette to the two women.

Julia nodded to him and ran to alert Raul and Tala outside House F. They, in turn, ran to House G to help the others sort out the mess with the seemingly untouchable second murderer.

Mariah and Kai, along with those who transferred to the North House were trying to shoot at the first murderer. Spencer in the East House fired from behind a tree and all of a sudden, the murderer vanished.

Garland swore loudly and ran to the East House before going to House G. He and Ed went to House H, which Michael and Lee haven't left because the second murderer went to House K first.

Brooklyn ran to House J and was trying to get to Mathilda and Claude, who were in a dangerous situation. Raul, Tala and Julia were shooting from House G. The pair in the South House was desperately thinking on ways to save the people in Houses I and J.

"Where did the fist murderer go?" Max asked Rei.

"I don't know..." the latter responded anxiously.

Miguel and Enrique huddled closer together as they heard shots outside and fast-paced footfalls.

Somewhere by the Receiving Hall of the temple, the sound of a paper door sliding open echoed gently.

Both blondes almost cried out.

They were hiding behind the wall of the West Wing where a curious exit lay camouflaged in the wallpaper. The Spaniard occupied himself with looking for ways to open the clandestine door; the Italian backed up against him as the moonlight streaming through the window in the ceiling was suddenly blocked out by a hooded being.

His mace was clearly silhouetted against the light.

"M-miguel..."

"What?"

Enrique fired once, twice, thrice...bullet after bullet, aiming for various targets and weak spots of the murderer's body, but he was as strong as an ox and the playboy's delaying tactic wouldn't be effective for long.

Miguel wheeled about and swore momentarily before joining him in trying to shoot down the man.

The second murderer on the other hand had been lured to the vicinity of the four isolated Houses. He was being fired at from all sides. Mystel was watching over the commotion from the top of the cliff before carefully taking aim. He hesitated for a moment as the murderer shifted to the wrong angle. But after patiently waiting for the...perfect...moment, he pulled the trigger. Instantaneously, the second murderer fell to the ground, wounded. Another commotion by the White Tiger temple was heard.

Tala visibly paled. "Aw shit," he mumbled before running to the building along with few other people. "Keep him down!" he shouted over his shoulder to those who were left with the fallen killer.

Miguel was frantically clawing at the exit that wouldn't open. "HELP!" he cried repeatedly.

Enrique aimed a shot within the depths of the murderer's hood, hoping the mangle the face in it. Summer blue yes widened when he heard a loud clang, like that when you hit a suit of armor.

The first murderer raised his weapon and swung. Splinters flew as the lethal spikes of the steel ball landed on the space between Enrique's legs. The poor Italian looked just about ready to faint when the wall opened.

"C'mon!" his Spanish companion dragged him out while his killer was still engaged in freeing his mace from the wooden floor.

They ran to the West House and encountered a problem.

The second murderer was on his feet again, swinging his double-bladed axe like some crazed wild child. The group that was instructed to 'keep him down' had run out of bullets, expect Kenny, whose hand was shaking as he shot and missed.

"Onegai, Kami-sama! Iie!"

"They're wearing bullet-proof suits under those cloaks!" Enrique yelled.

The Chief paused and got an idea. Exactly when the second killer raised both arms to swing once more, he fired a bullet aimed for the waist. Behind the waterfall, Ian had done the same. Once more, the cloaked man fell to the grass.

"Watch out!" Daichi yelled and everyone wheeled to the direction of the White Tiger temple, where the first murderer came bolting out a hole in the wall.

Two shots rang out in unison: one from Oliver and one from Tyson. They both had aimed for the legs and got a hit. He too, finally fell.

"Run!" Lee instructed and the huge party split, hastily heading for either the cliff or the waterfall. The two murderers did not even think twice about making a retreat.

Dawn was approaching...but not till the sun was fully up in the sky did the bladers emerge from their safety zones.

Rick leaned against a tree, still slightly out of breath. "That didn't go so well..."

"How could they have known Enrique was in the temple?" Bryan said heatedly.

"We underestimated them." Rei was sad.

Ian passed out ammunition for refilling.

"How bad are the damages?" Enrique asked the neko-jins.

They shrugged and looked at one another. "Not much...just some minor repairs."

The blonde nodded. "I'll cover for everything."

Amber eyes of the White Tiger team captain widened. "Oh no, you don't have to do that Enrique--"

"Please. I insist."

There was momentary silence.

"What now?" Michael asked.

"The boys and I have a plan," Kai answered. "Right now we seriously need to track those murderers down. Our research wasn't enough. More suitable equipment may be found back in Russia, but first, our priority again is Enrique's safety."

The blonde's best friend looked at him with concern as the boy hung his head.

"We're going to the Philippines..." said Tala.

"Why there?" Tyson asked but the rest of the party had a blank look on their face.

"What's that?" Claude asked.

"It's a country." was the curt reply.

"Really?" Brooklyn's eyebrows went up. "I've never heard of it."

"That's exactly the reason why we're going there," said Kai. "Because it's unknown and it's the perfect place to hide. As for other plans, let's not discuss things here lest we be overheard. We go to Shanghai and travel from there."

- - - -

"You were hit!" Ralf exclaimed, voice dripping with concern.

The two had just hastily hobbled into their secret lodging and collapsed on the floor.

"Take off the cloak," he instructed and Nathan begrudgingly obeyed, wincing at his every move.

"Next time we do this, let's try to wear something less...heavy," the younger complained as Ralf took of his chain-mail shirt, designed to keep off bullets. "I mean...armor?"

The elder murderer shrugged. "I figured we needed head protection."

"Hey, you were hit too."

"Yeah. Enrique got me in the face."

"What? Let's see! Take off what you have on..."

"Don't fuss--"

This was done, nevertheless and Nathan clicked his tongue. "They got you at the waist too?"

Ralf huffed. "Oh let me bandage you first. See...you're bleeding! Remove that iron breastplate will you?"

The latter surveyed the damage the bullets had not to the former's smooth skin. "You were hit on the head too, were you not?" he added as an afterthought while treating the wounds.

"By Mystel..."

When Ralf finished, he and Nathan shifted positions so that he could be treated as well.

"We underestimated them," said Ralf.

Nathan uttered an annoyed noise. "They're stubborn morons, the entire lot of them! They're in the way and I'm impatient..."

"Don't let the others get under your skin, Nathe. Our target is only Enrique for the moment..."

When the younger finished bandaging, Ralf sat up and grunted out thanks. They looked at each other for a moment before the elder murderer said, "Let's take a look at those head wounds."

With twin audible sighs of relief, the boys took off their heavy protective head gear and threw them away. These landed to the floor with resounding clunks.

Nathan shook his spiky maroon-red hair and smoothed them upward. Ralf ran a hand through his own violently violet locks and smiled contentedly.

They were none other than Johnny and Robert.

**TBC**

A/N: Now THAT'S what ye call dropping the damned bomb! Tell me what you think! ...enjoy!xD


	9. Chapter 10

A/N: I just might type 'Unlimited' instead of 'Unexpected' one day. Please warn me...enjoy!xD

**Unexpected**

_**Chapter Ten**_

"It would be a hassle to go to Russia right away," Kai informed the bladers as they were waited by the taxi stand of a Philippine airport. "For now, we need all of you safely hidden till we've straightened out a minor problem with the estate and transportation."

The party filled six taxis and the drive to Manila took an hour because of heavy traffic. They were finally dropped off in the heart of Luneta, where they stood out as a lovely bunch of tourists, indeed.

Julia frowned and looked around. "Where exactly are we staying?"

None of the buildings in the vicinity looked inhabitable.

"Kai owns a series of houses in one of this country's provinces," Tala filled in. "We get there by bus and stay for as long as our problem's resolved. Hopefully we've done enough damage to those murderers to stall for time."

Lunch had been devoted to looking for a suitable, accommodating bus terminal under the scorching heat of the noon sun. By the end of the afternoon, the party had traveled north, to the town of Pulilan in the province of Bulacan.

The end of the thin stretch of road disappeared into the darkening horizon. Quaint and neatly kept provincial houses lined the paved cement while others were sporadically littered on the rice fields. By the edge of an uncleared forest, which canopy receded to the starry sky, stood a row of five matchbox houses. A winding dirt path connected the lot to the main road. The entire group quickly trekked this before light was lost and they wouldn't be able to see a thing.

"Perhaps we could split up by team..." Garland suggested, as their feet left dry soil and onto loose gravel.

"We could take in Enrique and Oliver," Miguel and Raul said in unison.

"Tyson, Kenny and Daichi can stay with us!" Ming-ming added.

When everyone was settled, they parted with weary goodbyes. With pleasant surprise, they noted that the houses were ready with complete necessities for a one-week stay.

Enrique made a beeline for the bathroom and drenched himself in the sun-baked waters pumped straight from a nearby fresh-water stream.

Oliver quietly slipped in with him and hugged him from the back, sniffling. The blonde was momentarily surprised before he squirmed in the younger boy's arms and gently lifted his chin.

"What's wrong?" he cooed.

The French boy turned away and buried his head into the other's tan chest. "Everything..."

The pair stayed that way in silence for a long time.

- - - -

A day after the next brought a great bolt from the blue.

Bangings were heard on the door of the first house in which the Blitzkrieg was staying. It had been a calm, peaceful morning. None of the Russians had expected some form of interruption.

Unwittingly, Spencer answered the door and cried out in shock.

Aaron and Emily were standing outside.

The American looked like she had been crying for the longest time. Her tears fell in unending torrents. The dark European had the expression of unexplainable fear.

Curious teams poked their heads out their own houses and unceremoniously ejaculated shrieks of utter jubilation at the sight of their friends.

The first to the tackle the pair to the ground with hugs were the All Starz and the Barthez Battalion.

"Guys!" Lee yelled. "Calm down! Let them breathe!" And they were promptly given space.

"Aaron, you're shaking..." Mathilda gently touched her dear friend's shoulder but pulled back her hand when he flinched. "What's wrong?"

She got nothing in reply; the teen merely looked away and bit his lip.

"What happened to you two?" Michael asked.

Emily sniffed heavily and unsuccessfully tried to stem the flow of her tears.

"W-we were c-captured a-and t-taken...pr-risoner," she began, shoulders heaving with the force of her sobs.

"By the murderers?" asked Max.

The carrot-topped teen nodded. "W-we escaped w-when...they c-came back t-to the lab i-injur-red...b-but that was-wasn't until re-recently. B-by th-then...we h-had o-overh-heard a lot...and s-seen m-many things...h-hor-rible th-things..."

Kai frowned. "Come inside," he said. "Tell us what you saw."

The group tropped in the first house and settled in the cramped living room.

"What happened?" Claude asked.

Aaron was still trembling with fear in Emily's comforting hug and left Emily to explain the entire story.

"W-we were...c-caged." She hiccupped and swallowed. "W-we had the full v-view of the laborat-tory. It...it didn't differ fr-from what B-boris had...if anyth-thing, it w-was worse."

The girl let out a shuddering breath before continuing. "Th-there were p-people..."

"People?" Rei asked incredulously.

"People," Emily confirmed, wiping the tears from her eyes before letting flow another wave. "Wires, cables and other st-tuff went under th-their skin while they w-went through...s-someth-thing like j-genetic modification...only m-more twisted and m-morbid."

Many of her listeners swore quietly.

"Those murderers, N-nathan and R-alf," she resumed. "Th-they aren't n-normal...th-they're h...HEARTLESS! ...th-they manipulate h-human life. A...after a f-few days, th-they also placed us i-in a t-tube..."

Everyone was stunned speechless. The Russians visibly paled.

"You're kidding," Tala said hoarsely.

Emily violently shook her head and was momentarily overwhelmed with tears. She sobbed in Michael's shirt.

Her team captain stroked her hair gently. "Ssh Millie...stop crying. It's all over, you're safe--"

"That's exactly IT!" the girl exclaimed. "I can't STOP crying! I've b-been m-mo-dif-fied to never stop crying! I'm doomed to cry forever!"

"Like that girl who screamed herself to death..." said Oliver.

Aaron squirmed and let out a whimper.

"Aaron's been reduced to a th-thing that fear anything and e-everything..." the girl added half-heartedly.

Miguel and Kai were frankly horrified and the burnt boy stared at them.

"You escaped?" Tala asked and the duo nodded. "But you guys wouldn't be stable, then. Thank God you're alive!"

"If we WERE st-table, we w-wouldn't be talk-ing to y-you..." the American said darkly. "We'd h-have no memories, we'd d-drive ourselves ins-ane...fearing...crying..."

"Emy..." Aaron choked out. "Those murderers..." He groaned in anguish. "...the worst part...Tell them!"

For some reason, Emily couldn't do it. She was attacked by a fresh wave of tears and let out a mournful howl. "NO!"

Her companion looked like he was having a seizure. From his lips came the word 'traitor' like an endless chanted mantra.

"Aaron!" Mathilda grabbed his violently convulsing body, desperate to keep him sane.

"Emily?" Michael appealed kindly to his team mate who had zoned out, tears falling perpetually from dull eyes. "What's the worst part?"

The girl did not respond.

He prodded her gently and without warning, she lashed out, screaming.

"NO!"

The group rose to contain her and she was abruptly subdued.

"It's unbelievable," came her blank remark before she groaned and reclined in her seat. Suddenly, she clutched her hair. "GET OUTTA MY HEAD!!!" she screeched.

Tyson gulped. "You can...hear them?" 

"All of you are in grave danger," Emily said in a voice not quite her own. "You have to leave this place. You have to leave us behind..."

"No." Kai said firmly. "We can deal with those murderers. We're armed. We're going to take care of you..."

"Aaron?" came Mathilda's soft, anxious voice. "What does she mean?" 

Aaron had not ceased his chant and Emily shot him a glare.

"You two need to rest," Rick said with finality. "We can hear 'the worst part' tomorrow. By then, let's hope you two feel better."

Bryan stood up. "Alright. Everyone sleeps here tonight. We aren't taking chances for Aaron and Emily."

- - - -

"Kai, about what Emily said," Enrique appealed as he, Oliver and the said bluenette were in an empty bedroom.

The Russian waved it off. "Don't fuss over it. The girl isn't in her right state...and she'll never be."

"Enri and I won't take chances either," said Oliver. "Is there a lodging near here where we can safely move into till it's time to leave for Russia?"

Kai shrugged. "I guess that's a good idea. I've got a townhouse just a couple of blocks away. You two could stay there."

The two Majestics nodded and turned to leave.

"Oi Tornatore," the Hiwatari heir called. "Don't get yourself killed, ne?"

The blonde smiled bitterly. "I'm safe with Oliver." 

Kai huffed as they parted ways. "Safest at that...always safest."

**TBC**

A/N: IS ENRIQUE REALLY SAFE?! We'll find out soon...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	10. Chapter 11

A/N: Yeah, I feel awful for the long inactivity...and I'm being driven crazy having the iTunes and the Windows Media Player playing the same track in round song...enjoy!xD

**Unexpected**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

A heavy thud of a body was heard loud and clear from the room where Mathilda, Emily and Aaron were staying in.

Within minutes, people were gathered outside the door. Miguel and Claude were banging on the door, anxious to know whatever happened.

"Mattie?!" the Barthez Battalion's team captain called. "Mattie, are you alright?"

"Hang on, the door's open," Claude said and yanked at it.

The pink haired girl had slumped against their bedroom wall, pale, incoherent, utterly terrified and shaking. Her arm was raised; it's direction was to the bed.

The vast mattress was drenched in blood. Aaron and Emily lay slaughtered in the style that was unmistakably Nathan's and Ralf's.

At the sight, most of the boys cried out and turned away from the sight. The All Starz looked disheartened; Miguel and Claude, like Mathilda were robbed of words. Their sorrow was beyond any human means of expression.

"They're here..." Julia observed quietly. "The murderers are here."

Kai nodded. "We'll be leaving shortly. Our helicopters shall b-be bringing you to Russia by team."

"Where are Oliver and Enrique?" Tyson demanded quite suddenly.

"They're lodging in Kai's townhouse not far from here," Tala filled in. "I gather they took Emily's warning to heart and moved there for the night."

"Not a bad decision," remarked Daichi.

"We could pick them up last," suggested Spencer. "Those two have lasted this long so I'm sure they can hold out for just a while longer."

"Enrique's safe with Oliver," Mystel tried to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah," Rei agreed and added in an undertone. "...Enrique's always been safe with Oliver."

A thoroughly exhausted sigh escaped many lips as last glances were cast upon the bodies of their dear friends.

- - - -

Enrique closed his eyes and steeled himself. His hand had suddenly grown weak and lost the grip on his mobile phone. It bounced on the carpeted floor.

Miguel had called. Emily and Aaron were dead and Kai was arranging for them to leave as soon as possible for Russia. He and Oliver were to be picked up last so as to confuse the murderers...but that tactic was bound to fail and there was no way the blonde could tell the Spaniard. They were probably already out of the country,

Oliver approached his best friend, looking concerned.

"Who called?" he asked quietly. "Is there anything wrong?"

The pair was at the far end of the living room when the front door slowly creaked open.

"_That's_ what's wrong," Enrique whispered and grabbed the French boy's hand. They scrambled up the stairs and ran into a walk-in closet.

Aside, they noted with ironic amusement that Kai's trademark outfits from two years ago were stored in there. The boys sank against a bed of neatly folded, well-loved and worn scarves before the younger of them demanded for the reason of the sudden change of events.

"What the hell?!" Oliver hissed through gritted teeth as the Italian safeguarded their hiding place. "How did the killer--"

"Miguel called," the elder teen filled in. "They found Emily and Aaron dead this morning. They're now taking everyone to Russian pronto and are picking us up last because...oh, I don't know! It was a stupid thing to do because the murderers came to his house and not other houses! How can they underestimate the kind of people we're dealing with?! Oh, we're done for!"

The greenette did not know what to say. The look on his face was a mix of apprehension and anger toward their friends for being utter idiots, but their situation as of the moment couldn't exactly allow the luxury of rational anger.

Right now their only concern was staying alive till help comes.

"_Enrique...Enrique..._"

The blonde paled and froze. Frightened blue eyes were fixed on the closed closet door. The murderer, it seemed, had called his name. The raspy, croaky, undead voice raised the hairs at the back of his neck. He held his breath and desperately tried not to make a sound.

"_Enrique..._"

Beside him, Oliver cried out sharply, as if in pain.

"Oli! Are you okay? _Ta guele, si'l vous plait_! We're going to die if he hears you!"

"_Enrique..._"

The greenette's small frame doubled over as if hit by a boulder to the stomach. He buried his head between his knees and let out a pained groan.

"Oliver?"

A pregnant silence hung thick within the four walls of the closet. Enrique placed a tentative hand on his friend's shoulders. "Oli?"

The other boy's form was still as a rock. A voice not quite his own answered.

"Oliver's not here."

The playboy inhaled sharply and bolted out of his squatting posistion, backing up as the fluffy green head slowly turned to face him. A manic grin replaced the usual gently smile.

"_That's it, Jenny, my pet. Kill him._"

Oliver turned Jenny stood up and held up a sharp pocket knife (he may have perhaps found lying somewhere) before advancing toward the terrified blonde, savoring every inch of torture he was creating.

"Oliver..." Enrique began in a surprisingly steady warning tone. "Oliver Genévive Les Desmond, I KNOW you're still in there and you know VERY WELL what that knife can do!"

Jenny answered him with a light smile. "Of course I do, Enri. What else is this for?"

The former was on the verge of tears. "Oliver please...what happened to you?"

The other boy said nothing and fixed summer blue eyes with a stony glare. Without warning, he charged.

The Italian's reflexes reacted just in time to stop the blade in its tracks, but just barely. The tip of the knife was less than inches from his cheek and he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Jenny possessed an incredible amount of strength.

"Oliver please!"

Enrique yelled when a second knife was jammed into his side.

"Woahfuckyou Les Desmond!" he managed to add and kicked the greenette backward.

Acting quickly, he launched Amphilyon and busted a hole in the wall of the closet opposite the murderers and raced to the master bedroom on the third floor, where a huge window was.

As soon as he was in, he shut the door and had a foot out ready to jump when the thing slammed open again.

"Enrique, it's me! You've got to help me!"

The blonde looked back and beheld a panting Oliver leaning heavily on the door frame. He was drenched in sweat with the effort of suppressing his other self. Enrique's resolved weakened as his body did from blood loss. He sank to the floor with his arm on the window ledge, signifying that he was willing to hear the boy out.

"Within a week you left Nantes, the murderers kidnapped me and took me prisoner. They conducted a genetic experiment on me...just like Aaron and Emily..."

From large, lavender-lilac eyes poured torrents of crystalline tears. "They derived his name from Genévive...he's designed to kill you. He's been watching our every move...he comes out when the murderers call your name. Once he's out...I can't stop him!"

Enrique's head shot up at the statement. He was bursting with fear and pity for his best friend and was more than happy to forgive and help.

"Please Enrique! Whatever Jenny did, I'm sorry!"

A pale, weary hand reached out to the French boy by the door.

"I can't stand," the elder Majestic said softly.

Oliver stretched out his arm, trying to grab the help just out of distance, when two things happened at the same time.

Broken glass rained down upon the pair as a Hiwatari helicopter crashed through the window. A well-aimed, thrown axe was easily caught by Spencer and cast aside. Kai leapt into the room and hoisted Enrique's fast discoloring body into the airborne vehicle.

As the party sped off, the outstretched hand balled into a fist of anger as Jenny ran to what was once a window. Nathan and Ralf were in tow.

"Fuck you too, Tornatore!" was heard as a screeching farewell to the disappearing helicopter.

"Jenny, calm down..." followed a calm, hauntingly familiar voice.

**TBC**

A/N: Jenny was already mentioned before. He's the earlier secret correspondent of Nathan and Ralf. I think he made his first appearance in the chapter of the boys escape from the Manhattan Underground. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	11. Chapter 12

**Unexpected**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Enrique had been inconsolable during the quick, uneventful trip. The Blitzkrieg Boys were unsuccessful in their attempts to make him talk. All they did was bandage his wound and tried their best not to move him to allow recovery.

But as soon as they arrived at the Hiwatari Estate in Moscow, the blonde had to explain what happened...for he burst into tears when they gathered about him in the living room.

"Enri? Where's Oliver?" Claude demanded in a shaky voice.

"Why are you hurt?" Mariah asked.

"The murderers found you in the townhouse?" queried another.

"Do you already know what happened to Aaron and Emily? someone added, causing a violent uproar.

"MIINA-SAN!" Tyson yelled. "DAMATE! SHUT UP!! Can't you see the man's upset?!"

With this, the party quieted down and the dragon boy sat beside him.

"What DID happen?" he asked gently. "And no interruptions!" he told the rest.

Enrique sniffed and tried to steel himself. "It turns out that Oliver had been kidnapped by the murderers before Johnny and Robert were killed. He was experimented on like Aaron and Emily before hand."

"What did they do to him?" was asked in chorus. Every single individual in the room was fearing the worst.

"A second personality was incorporated in him," the blonde continued. "His name is Jenny and he's designed to kill me. He comes out whenever the murderers call my name."

"Oliver's been with us all this time..." observed Brooklyn.

"...That's...that's how the murderer's found our hideout in Manhattan," Bryan said darkly.

"And that's how they knew our plan when we fought them in the White Tiger Hills!" added Rei. "They knew we were using guns!"

"That's also how they found out the private airbase in Barcelona..." Miguel finished.

"Through Oliver," was the realization.

"We need to kill the murderers as soon as possible," Garland said.

"Oliver knows we've gone to Russia," Michael argued.

"Yes but now he isn't here. Can he still know what we're up to?" asked Max.

"I still don't believe it,." Ian said blankly.

"Garland's right," said Rick. "We need to track those murderers pronto before anything worse happens and kill them. Then maybe we could all help Oliver lose Jenny...everything's going to turn out fine."

Tala nodded. "Allow us to get started."

- - - -

Spencer sneezed and shifted slightly in his position behind the pillar. He wasn't ready to accept the fact that they (the Blitzkrieg) as well as their friends were back in the Abbey, waiting to ambush the murderers.

Results from the Russian's tracking told the group that Nathan and Ralf along with Jenny were returning to Boris' underground laboratories to pick up some things. Special, newly-developed firearms boosted the bladers' confidences and they were prepared for anything that Fate would throw at them.

Night had fallen and everything was almost unrecognizable in the dark. Three newcomers, however, did not go unnoticed.

Jenny's boots rang out loudly on the cobbled stone of the courtyard floor. He lagged slightly behind two, heavily cloaked and hooded beings carrying huge axes identical to Johnny's and Robert's shooters. The deadly trio was in a hurry.

Enrique trembled inside as he beheld the stern face of his best friend, frightfully altered because of the entirely different being dominating his delicate form.

"We NEED to hurry up," the Frenchman's voice resonated sharply.

The murderers said nothing and continued to cross the expanse of stone, surrounded with hallways supported by pillars, each concealing a lethal weapon.

The darkness wasn't so bad after all.

In a flash, Jenny was quietly knocked out by Raul and Ed. He was hurriedly dragged behind a wall where the pair, along with Enrique, stripped him of any remnants of his alter ego.

Immediately, slim and viciously sharp bullet-like needles treated with poison flew from all sides, impaling the unguarded murderers. The holes in their bullet proof amour did little to defend the skin beneath it from the dangerous projectiles.

This was kept up for a good half hour, even long after the two cloaked men had collapsed on the ground. Only when each of the bladers ran out of ammunition did they step out from behind the pillars, specially developed guns in tow.

"Enri, how's Oliver?" Kai was the first to speak.

The blonde emerged, carrying the fragile, unconscious greenette in his arms. Jenny's tight leather jacket, pants and boots were discarded and ready to be burnt. The pale French boy was clad once more in his regular outfit.

"Fine but still out," was the shaky reply.

The two-toned bluenette nodded and turned his attention to the two corpses on the middle of the cobbled court. The colorful party was awkwardly crowding around it.

Daichi came closest and nudged a body with his shoe, embedding the needles even further, making the murderer look more like a petrified porcupine that he already was.

"They're dead."

"Finally," said Rick. "Now let's see on who's so bent on killing Enrique."

The silver-haired American bent down and ripped the hoods off their cloaks.

Almost everyone swore.

"They're their own screwed up experiments," Kevin remarked.

The faces of the murderers were patched up like Frankenstein's. It looked like their skins were taken from five different dauphins of the past three centuries. Their cheeks were fat from being harvested from the choicest of dead royals. Their eyes were of different colors and their lips seemed to be taken from ancient fair-haired princesses. Their multicolored hair looked like a collection of precious locks from the rich and famous.

Rotten air hung about them and their garments reeked of death.

Crusher gravely proceeded to pour kerosene on the fallen figures. Ed threw in Jenny's clothes. Lee threw in a lighted match to the pile and they watched the entire thing brilliantly erupt in flames.

The warmth brought Oliver back.

"Enrique?" The quiet voice broke the monotony of silence and the crackling fire.

Twenty-eight heads turned to look at him; all broke into a genuine smile. Sighs of relief rose into the crisp, starry Russian sky.

Oliver was set on his feet and fussed over before given space.

"Is it over?" the youngest Majestic asked his dearest friend.

"It's over," the blonde replied and they hugged each other, fire light illuminating tears.

"I'm sorry..." the greenette whispered.

- - - -

"In order to suppress Jenny," Brooklyn began, pacing back and forth. "Our proposed therapy is quite simple."

The group was back in the Hiwatari Mansion and had gathered in its living room. All of them were exhausted but cared enough to listen anyway.

"Oli should focus all his energies on activities he loves doing," the carrot-topped teen continued. "Talking about this incident is best avoided. Healthy conversation should be encourage, though you won't find that very difficult."

"For our part," he turned to the rest. "It's best if no one knew of this therapy and perhaps it would be best if we all made this estate our home. But of course you guys are free to visit your home countries regularly," he added at the sight of the faces of the Americans and the Chinese.

"We have to do all we can to let Oliver lose Jenny." Blue-green eyes glanced at the two tired Europeans on the couch.

Oliver was leaning heavily on Enrique. The latter had one arm around the former's shoulder and held his hand, stroking the back of it his with thumb.

"...seeing as the trigger for Jenny's, uh, emergence is Enri's name," Garland continued. "We proposed to change his name."

The playboy and the snob sat up to look at him.

"Into what?"

Garland smiled. "From now on, you're Giancarlo, Giancarlo Tornatore."

"We took care of the papers," Ming-ming assured.

Summer blue eyes widened and exchanged an amused look with lavender ones.

"As for Oliver," Brooklyn added. "We've taken out your second name, so you'll just be known as Oliver Les Desmond only."

Mystel held up some documents. "Covered that too."

Things were starting to take a turn for the better. The thick, oppressive atmosphere was clearing up. Sunlight streaming through an open window heralded a new dawn.

"Guys," Kenny said with a smile. "We can finally move on..."

**Epilogue in a mo...**

A/N: No they did not kill the REAL murderers...watch out for the Epi soon ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	12. Chapter 13

**Unexpected**

_**Epilogue**_

A warm night caught the Blitzkrieg, the All Starz, White Tigers, GRevolution, BEGA, FDynasty, Barthez Battalion and the remaining Majestics all in the Hiwatari Estate in Moscow. Everyone was asleep...except for two people.

It was a year after their dreadful ordeal, dubbed by the media as the Nantes Incident (that being the Majestics' private residence where everything began) but was mysteriously forbidden to create an investigation of their own. The bladers had taken into consideration team BEGA's proposal of staying in one house. The other teams occasionally returned to their home countries for a few weeks or so...two months at a stretch, but the need to return to a place where they felt safest in always prevailed and friendships had deepened since then.

Kai was prowling about the third floor, unable to sleep. He was reaching the end of the hallway and came to a quiet stop by the dimly lit staircase. Crimson eyes cast a wistful glance past the rooms of the other European teams and on to the room at the far end of the hall, closest to a huge bay window. Behind that far door lay Enrique...turned Giancarlo, and Oliver, sharing peaceful slumber with the rest. The actual door was visible as of that moment; the hall wasn't lighted and hardly any moonlight streamed through the window's glass. It seemed to Kai that he was standing at the edge of infinite darkness.

Hurried footsteps jolted the bluenette out of this thoughts. Tala came running up the stairs and almost crashed into him. The tangy redhead looked deeply troubled and scared.

"Kai! Kai!" he began in an urgent whisper. "Your father called. You weren't there to answer so I took the message."

"What did he say?" the other boy asked.

Tala was shaking and his companion was shocked to find him on the verge of tears. "Remember James?"

The elder Russian frowned. "James...James McGregor? Johnny's brother who works for dad's agency," he consequently stated. "How is he?"

There was a heavy sniff. "Do you know Faust?"

"Robert's cousin? The one who looks just like him?"

"Yes, yes. Them."

"What about?"

Icy blue eyes stared mournfully. "...they're dead."

Kai blanched. "What?!" he hissed, his mind immediately returning to the murders of not long ago.

The redhead's voice wavered as a dry sob was suppressed. "And what's more, they died in the Nantes house..."

"But that can't be," the bluenette protested. "An official investigation was made and only two bodies were found. A genetic test proved that they weren't James and Faust, we know as much..."

"That genetic test wasn't as thorough as it should have been. Your dad's agency conducted another."

"What then of Johnny and Robert?"

"That's exactly it. Johnny and Robert never died."

Kai's eyes went wide. "Tell me you aren't joking Tala...please...this is a serious affair." He grabbed the younger Russian's shoulders but the latter's face scrunched up in a painful expression relaying 'I wish it WAS a joke but...'

Tala's tears went unhindered. "Tell me, Kai," he asked quietly. "What's Johnny's full name?"

"Jonathan McGregor."

"Robert's?"

"...Ralf Robert Jurgen...good God..." Kai's arms lost their energy and fell to his sides.

Tala shook his head violently. "I'm really scared, Kai..."

The bluenette gathered him in a hug and rubbed his back vigorously. The realization hit them both hard enough to make them bleed.

"Giancarlo's in trouble," Kai whispered.

"Over my dead body," was the Blitzkrieg team captain's harsh retort.

There was a soft click of a window latch at the opposite end of the bedroom hall. At the sound, the heads of the two Russian's shot up and they quickly melted into the shadows of the hall, holding their breaths. More silent than black cats, they inched their way to the murderers.

"_Enrique--_"

"Oh no you don't," was the small irritated mutter from Kai before he and Tala made their tones as happy as possible.

"Johnny? Robert?"

"Kai! Tala!"

Two gunshots were heard, followed by the sound of two thuds on the carpet.

"Giancarlo! Shit, the door's locked!" Kai yelled while Tala made sure the murderers were finally dead.

They were too late.

Immediately after the shooting, bloodcurdling screams erupted from Oliver and Enrique's room. Miguel was the first to bolt out of his room, followed by his team.

"What's happening?!" he demanded.

They heard the Italian screaming. "Oliver please!"

"Aw crap. Giancarlo! Giancarlo!"

The number of bladers trying desperately to break down the door grew. Everyone was soon gathered in the narrow hall when Tyson pushed past them and quickly handed Kai the key.

A deafening silence reigned down upon all as the bedroom door slowly opened. The lights went up and many of the girls screamed. The boys cried out in shock. Bryan was heard swearing, followed by a breathy "Impossible..." from Rei.

Tala sank to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Kai leaned heavily against the wall, ignoring the dragging weight in his chest, trying to stem his own tide of tears. Miguel was wide-eyes shaking his head in a frantic disbelieving manner. The rest of them were stunned speechless as a peek inside the bedroom was taken.

Enrique was dead...

...slaughtered beyond hope in the style that was unmistakably Nathan's and Ralf's. Jenny was gone.

'Why?' was softly uttered to the winds.

**END**

A/N: Sad...really. I hope you enjoyed this! I certainly had one heck of a time writing it and super duper thanks for the unending support from **Winterblazewolf**! Till next time ...enjoy!xD and ciAo for now...


End file.
